


Welcome to Hell: Base off of Songs

by Dreamz202



Series: Welcome to Hell stuff [1]
Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Crazy, Feels, Killing, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamz202/pseuds/Dreamz202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was Watching Welcome to hell for like the 12 time this week and thought what songs would fit there. So I begin to write about it! Its going to whats out and maybe more. I Hope more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Hell: Base off of Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Just got into Welcome to hell, Fell In love with it. So Im writing it base off of songs that I feel fit for whatever reason. I hope you like it! :)

I wake up and I see people I know, Who I had talk to, Who I had had life with. I walk down streets and see the places I use to be. I See The people I use to be.

  I put my headphones on bright and early, As I walk class to class that lead me no where.

  I put my headphones on to drown my feelings, Of the future. I ate my sandwich, and I see  the joke, I see the pain. I Take a bite and I feeling that I too can die and it make me happy.

 I can't explain the mad word, Its hard to take the mad word.

  Growing up… Another year another lesson to learn: I went to learn but No one Knew me.  Growing up… Another year another lesson to learn: I went to learn but No one Knew me.

They all know the story so they don't see me

I Look in the notes and laugh. I laugh at my death. Its hard to tell its me...Jonathan...It is a mad word..(Mad word threw Jonathan's eyes)

  
  


   I'm bouncing off the walls again.. and Looking crazy….I threw my Knife away with one last stap… I'm waking up on hells floor Being pulled by mephistopheles. I got this whole in my chest, A spooky whole. I use my life killing

  The murders are bouncing off the wall The network executives are fools.

Go Had and take the Job… I'm getting my dream job…

I Look down at him, He seems… he has nothing to lose

(Sugarcult - Bouncing Off The Walls Threw Socks eyes) 


End file.
